Roselyn
Roselyn or Rose is a Keidran and the cousin of Euchre. Appearance In Roselyn's youth, she had red hair which is tied in a braid and her fur is entirely white. She carries a knife with a black hand-guard and red handle. In time serving under Trace, her hair has grown white streaks and is now contained in a bun with a gold rose pin in her hair. Roselyn also wears glasses and is seen wearing a green suit while walking around Trace's mansion. In Roselyn's human form, she retains most of her Keidran appearance, but instead has white skin instead of fur. Biography Near Death As Euchre left to the Templar Academy, Roselyn pretended to attack him as a prank. When he explained his plan to join the academy, she desperately tried to convince him not to go, since he would be executed if his identity as a Keidran was discovered. Between 7 and 9 months prior to Raine's birth, she ventured into Human territory for an unknown reason, presumably in a bid to make contact with Euchre. According to Raine, she wasn't spying for the Wolf Keidran, but she was caught by humans and accused of espionage. When she called for Euchre, a young apprentice (who appears to be Trace) was sent to find him and bring him to the gallows. Euchre, by this time a full Templar and the lover of the academy's head mage, Mary Silverlock, got the message and went to the gallows. Upon seeing Roselyn there, he began an explanation to Mary about her, but, afraid the secret surrounding his race may be exposed, he stopped and returned to his chambers, leaving Roselyn to be hanged. Euchre's response to the situation led Mary to deduce that Roselyn and Euchre must know each other. She ordered the execution halted, and interrogated Roselyn through the use of magic. It is currently unknown how much Mary discovered from Roselyn, but it was enough to reveal Euchre's race as Wolf Keidran and for Mary to become furious with Euchre over both his abandonment of Roselyn on the gallows and failing to inform her of his true race before they began a sexual relationship. In conversations with her daughter about her father, Mary claimed to have released Roselyn to Keidran territory, on the condition that she not return. In reality Mary incarcerated her for an unknown period of time. Eventually, Saria au Gruhen and 2 Templar, arranged for her escape.https://www.patreon.com/posts/roses-rescue-15227270 The Dragon Masquerade The setting of The Dragon Masquerade is prior to Trace's marriage to Saria, and presumably around the time that Trace and Lady Nora fought to get Saria's attention. Given that Trace would have been around six years old at the time that Raine was born, these events presumably occurred at least a decade after Roselyn was rescued from execution. In the intervening time, Roselyn has become a servant, and particularly a very close friend of Saria's, the two referencing that they have had to hide the fact in the past. Roselyn is selected by Lady Nora to be the Bearer of The Dragon Facade, a masquerade mask made for Lady Nora every 4 years, which contains a pure mana crystal that won't break despite constant use. Natani, on a mission with Zen, by order of Clovis to capture The Dragon Facade, intercepts Roselyn and interrogates her for the location of The Dragon Facade, before magically impersonating her and casting a sleeping spell on her. Before Natani and Zen left the masquerade, leaving the Dragon Facade behind as part of a deal with Lady Nora, Roselyn was found in the Flower bed where Natani concealed her, and brought to the masquerade. Servitude Saria offered a position to Roselyn as a payed servant until sufficient funds were gathered to allow a return to wolf lands, which she accepted. As a result of her gratitude to Saria, and her determination there wasn't anything better waiting or her, she never made this return trip. Directly resulting from this decision, Roselyn became the Seneschal to the Legacy Estate following Saria's marriage to Trace, and has remained such even following Saria's passing. This is presumed to be resulting from the closeness of the two, Roselyn having become a living memory of Saria, and as such, kept the feeling of her presence at the estate. Personality Roselyn has been seen to be slightly mischievous, but can be serious when needed. She shows great caution with her relatives, as she was greatly distressed when Euchre said he was going to join the Templars under the guise of a human. She still holds a grudge against her cousin as he didn't go to help her when she was about to be executed. Trivia *An April Fool's Day comichttp://twokinds.keenspot.com/comic/727/ revealed that Roselyn was [[Database Error's]] mother. However, this is not canon. *Roselyn carried a knife when she was first introduced, but it is unknown how she carries it with her, or if she has carried it since becoming Saria's Servant. Gallery Roselyn sneaking behind Trace.png Roselyn laughing.png Roselyn taken aback.png Roselyn talking about kid Red and Trace.png|Red as a kid Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Female Keidran Category:Keidran Category:Female Characters